As a result of the wide spread use of the Internet and other communication network systems in recent years, various content of audio/visual works are being delivered by way of the Internet. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-69977 proposes a technique of effectively delivering advertisement information to the user from the providers of such content.
Known methods for delivering content of audio/visual works by way of the Internet include delivery by streaming and delivery by downloaded files. In the case of delivery by streaming, the content receiving party can output the data received by way of the Internet to a display so as to have it display the content for viewing.
On the other hand, in the case of delivery by downloaded files, the delivered content data are stored in a hard disc or the like once. Then, the user/viewer reproduces the files stored in the hard disc and watches the content anytime he or she likes.
Since delivery by streaming does not involve the need of storing a large volume of received data, it is possible for a viewer to watch the delivered content even if he or she does not have a hard disc or some other large capacity storage device. On the other hand, the viewer will have to face a large bill if the accounting system of the delivery service is based on connect time because the viewer has to be connected constantly with the server who provides the service of delivering the content of audio/visual works as long as the viewer receives such content.
To the contrary, in the case of delivery by downloaded files, the user/viewer can disconnect the line with the server when the transfer of the file is completed to consequently reduce the connect time because it is no longer necessary for the view to be connected to the server. Additionally, since the content is stored at side of the content receiving party, the user/viewer can watch them whenever he or she likes thereafter.
Thus, delivery by streaming and delivery by downloaded files have advantages and disadvantages. When the user/viewer watches and listen to the content by means of a personal computer, he or she may more often than not have knowledge about delivery by streaming and delivery by downloaded files. Then, it will not be any problem if the user/viewer is required to operate the computer differently for delivery by streaming and for delivery by downloaded files.
However, many users/viewers receiving the content of audio/visual works that are delivered by the Internet by means of a television receiving set for viewing may not have sufficient knowledge about delivery by streaming and delivery by downloaded files. Then, it may be a problem for such users/viewers to operate differently for delivery by streaming and for delivery by downloaded files. Such a situation may constitutes an obstacle when popularizing systems for delivering the content of audio/visual works by way of the Internet.